finalfantasyxiiconstelleoftranscendencesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marryl Sheffield
"One day I'll reach till the end of the world, you just wait dad!" —Marryl Marryl Sheffield or early known as New Girl and Young Worker throughout the Prologue, is the major playable character in Final Fantasy XII:Constelle of Transcendence. Her past is blurry and mysterious. Appearance and Personality "It'll be a long journey, but I'll make a living out of it!" —Marryl promising her aunt Hinen and Migelo Marryl wears a bamboo green frock-like cotton shirt with a cyan bell-sleeve. On the turtleneck, there is an oval emerald brooch with two gold ornamental ribbon tails. She wears a vanilla-white camisole underneath it. While wearing a short beige baggy pant with a mid-thigh hemline. She wears a pair of pale brown boots with a cuffs in the opening. Marryl is bright, positive and an independent young girl who her father often describe her as. Her hair is dark indigo which close to black, her irises are turquoise in color, it is because of her unique gene. Her face has the close resemblance of Princess Ashe and her best friend Filo. Marryl is a girl with a dual-heterochromia. Her eyes are turquoise, but the right side are slightly more blue than green, while the left side are slightly more green than blue. Story Background Lives by the Phon Coast within the Hunter's Camp. But later move to Rabanastre in Dalmasca after knowing it is now had a truce with Archadia. Live alongside with her father, being such a father's 'turquoise-eye girl' and the only one he had, she grow more close to her father. Lives with her aunt Hinen The Gems Connoisseur. She was adopted by Rend Sheffield, a technician from the Skycity of Bhujerba Skyferry. She live her life as a freelancer who travels the world walking all the time. But she was found fainted in the desert nearby Rabanastre due to dehydration. The one who saves her is Migelo. Who she also refer as her funny-talking uncle because of his accent. Originally live by the Phon Coast Hunter's Village. But rumors says she has passed Nalbina Town area and also went inside the Golmore Jungle. By what purpose, she said she didn't wanted to say, she only answer "I only travelling around, is that wrong for me?" Other Appearance Marryl makes a cameo appearance in the exclusive School-Fare manga Future Voice Actor Marryl will be voiced by either Daveigh Chase or Jessica DiCicco or the voice actress of Marian in Rune Factory 3 if possible. Etymology *Marryl name really associates with her horoscope, the Pisces. Which her name was pronounced 'May-Reel' which relatively close to 'fishing' thus the Fish or Pisces are really compatible. *The last name Sheffield was originate from her father name which associates with the 'German Shepherd' (Alsatian) which has been from Shepherd to the common 'Sheffield' name. Trivia *After completing every chapter of the 'Sandsea Helpers' mini-game, you'll achieve a title 'Personal Informant' *Marryl's figure was actually based on FFIX's Eiko Carol. Both wearing a turtleneck shirt, with the round curly bobbed blue hair just above the shoulder, the greenish-blue eyes, the baggy pants, the accent spoken, and also her ability to 'summon'. Her original age was suppose to be 9, but her figure says 11, so it was edited after quite some time. And yet has the similarities of the lose of both 'real' parents. Also, her default weapon-style was a racket-wand but has changed into gloves. The origin also similar, Eiko lives in a village by the sea, while Marryl lives in the camping site by the ocean. Which gave them both the category of waterside-neighbors. *Marryl share the same job as Aerith, that is selling flowers. *When meeting with Princess Ashe for the first time without actually knowing who she was, Marryl call Ashe by the name 'Ashill('A'-Shield'). *In some relative term, Marryl's eye actually are blue, but after the 'Soul In' by the high Summoner, her eyes changed to turquoise instead. Category:Hume Category:Summoner Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Girl Category:Elementalist Category:Monarchy Category:Freelancer